


[translating]坚守 What We Hold Onto

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [22]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Banter, Cats, Comfort Reading, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, POV Alternating, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 本文是讲两个汉子一起幸福变老的《拥有》的缩水版番外，拉斯特和马蒂在几年后的事。基本治愈风，有周末带娃和大量家居狗粮。后续章节可能提高分级，请各位继续关注两只的退休浪漫生活！





	[translating]坚守 What We Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Hold Onto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661243) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 本文是真探长篇同人文《拥有》What We've Got的番外，时间是在该文结尾后几年，马蒂的外孙女莱拉五岁时候的小故事。两老头带孙女，清水文，治愈系小糖饼。  
> 《拥有》故事背景：马锈两人在卡寇莎之后合开侦探社，养了一只猫叫Ghost。奥德丽结婚后生了个女儿，名叫莱拉。两人又经历了一次黄衣王余党的袭击，都受了伤但没有生命危险。最后去了阿拉斯加（划掉）蜜月（划掉）旅行……（部分中文版地址： http://archiveofourown.org/works/1383970/chapters/2898220 ）

星期四晚上，他们吃完晚饭，刚把餐桌收拾干净，电话铃就响了。马蒂的双手都泡在肥皂水里，正忙着刷洗被他不小心烧糊的平底锅，他斜瞟了一眼厨台上的电话，它模拟的铃声正响个不停。

“拉斯特！”他喊了一声，用手腕关小龙头，好让水声轻些。“嘿——你能去接下吗？我手湿着呢。”

他没听见拉斯特的赤脚踩在客厅地毯上的声音，但那人好像立刻就凭空出现了，胳膊肘上搭着一件叠到一半的衬衫。他瞥了一眼来电号码就拿起电话，按下应答键，慢腾腾地用肩膀把听筒夹在耳朵下面。

“哈啰，”他的声音柔和，很暖，完全没有工作中对陌生人的那种棱棱角角。马蒂立刻猜到来电话的是他女儿或玛姬，但他没有急着问，只是把胳膊冲洗干净，浸湿了海绵，继续刷他的锅。

“找帕比①或是外公？嗯……”拉斯特在厨房那一头，歪着一边胯靠着厨台。“我不清楚他们住不住这儿——你号码对吗，小姑娘？”他抬头向马蒂挤了挤眼，用舌头舔了舔嘴角，想忍住笑。

“别闹了，打开免提，让我跟孩子说，”马蒂哼了一声，向拉斯特甩了一把肥皂水，把他的蓝衬衫溅湿了几点，“梅赛德丝▪达莱拉，”他大声喊，“听见了吗？我是外公。”

拉斯特按了免提键，一个五岁孩子的纤细声音传出来，“我听见了，外公，”莱拉咯咯笑着说，“你跟帕比讲，别编故事啦。”

“你还没开口她就听出你了，”马蒂说，得意地向拉斯特斜了一眼，“小机灵鬼。”

“我知道的都教给她了。”拉斯特慢悠悠地说，半是打趣。

马蒂用湿漉漉的胳膊靠着洗碗池，对他扬了扬眉毛，又提高嗓门，“小宝贝，你有事吗？你妈妈知不知道你打电话？”

“我在，别担心，”奥德丽的声音在远处说。听起来她走了过来，蹲在莱拉边上，“你不是有事想问外公和帕比的吗？”

“对呀，”莱拉像唱歌似的说，忽然有点害羞，“明天晚上我能来玩吗？然后睡一晚上。”

“睡一晚上？”马蒂挤了挤眼，看着拉斯特俯下身用胳膊肘靠着厨台，他们交换了一下眼神，无声地表示同意。“要是我跟帕比没有睡袋怎么办？”

“用不着呀，外公，”莱拉咯咯笑着说，这回用了实事求是的口气，好像他早就该知道了。“您和帕比已经有床啦。”

“哦，没错——我八成是忘了，”马蒂逗她，“我会跟帕比讲，让他安排好时间，你准备好了就让妈妈送你过来。为了留你住下，我们得让你在院子里干一整天活。”

“好耶！”莱拉喊。

奥德丽在电话那头咕哝着，好像很伤脑筋。她一定是用手扶着头，金黄的卷发遮住了脸。“天啊，爸。”

“我逗你呢，宝贝，”马蒂准备结束通话，“我得去打扫厨房了，让帕比跟你说。明天见啦，小瓢虫。”

拉斯特接过话筒，关了免提，把话筒放到耳边，望着玻璃门外的庭院。早晨的阳光渐渐移进屋子，在地毯上落下晃动的树影。“天可能会变热，带上你的游泳衣。”他说，“我们没准能让你外公开洒水器洒水。”

“好的。”莱拉说，她停了一下，能听到她的头发擦着话筒，“妈咪说我们要跟爹地一起出去吃午饭，我得走啦。”

“好，莱拉小姐，”拉斯特说，“我们明天见了，要听话。”

“我会的！”莱拉保证，“爱您，帕比，回头见。”

拉斯特微笑起来，每次听到这句话都这样。第一次听到的时候，他的心里一跳，而这么些年之后，惊讶已经渐渐融成一片柔和的暖意。“我也爱你。”

等她挂上电话，他放下听筒，抖了抖一直搭在臂弯里的衬衫。这是件马蒂工作时穿的短袖衫，淡紫色，像复活节一样甜腻，但刚刚烘干，闻起来像干净的棉花。拉斯特把短袖衫的领子抹平，叠好，不禁想起这颜色把马蒂的眼睛和头发衬得多么明亮，像宝石和纯银。

他从不穿戴这种颜色，但它很适合马蒂。

“她大概会呆到星期天晚上，我们得好好准备晚饭，至少比便宜啤酒和冷盆像样点。”马蒂在洗碗池边说，用抹布把锅擦干。“你让她带游泳衣啦？提醒我别忘了把小泳池灌满水。”

“嗯，”拉斯特哼了一声，一边往洗衣房走一边继续叠马蒂的短袖衫。“她肯定会累得够呛，下午能好好睡一觉。”

“听着很有经验嘛，”马蒂真心实意地说。

“我估摸着，”拉斯特的声音从客厅里传来，带着点笑意。“到晚饭的时候，我们俩也得打个盹了。”

 

***

 

星期五早晨他们早早就起来了，特地冲过澡，穿戴整齐，安安静静地坐在餐桌前，对着吐司和黑咖啡打开报纸。马蒂戴着他的眼镜，手托着下巴，从运动版翻到分类广告。他用手指在新印的报纸上点了几下，伸手去拿杯子。“克劳利那边有人在卖一辆四门福特，2007款——苹果红的，布面座椅，你是不是有点想念啊？”

“还不想买车，”拉斯特嚼着一口吐司说。他继续盯着已经做了十分钟的纵横字谜，没有抬眼。“我那辆还跑得不错。”

马蒂叹了口气，还拿着报纸，舔了舔指头翻到下一页。“那手足球桌怎么样？我们还真需要一个——只要开车去新伊比利亚就白送。除了这些，边上那栏下边还有人卖两只奶山羊，”他从鼻子里笑了一声，继续盯着分类广告，“去年春天生的一对双胞胎。我们是不是该买上一对，就省得用割草机了。”

“还以为你喜欢割草坪呢，”拉斯特慢腾腾地说，从他的字谜上缓缓抬起头来，完全没注意那两只山羊和马蒂的态度。他用笔在桌上点了几下，伸手拿起咖啡杯，用一种难以捉摸的表情看着马蒂。

“我是喜欢，”马蒂坚持说，从椅子里直起腰，“但我也不想老是干这该死的除草活，是不是？”

拉斯特的嘴角微微牵起，还想说什么，但被一声门铃响打断了。马蒂跳起来，眼镜从鼻子上滑下来，他立刻从桌边站起身。“是奥德丽和孩子吗？”他瞥了一眼手表，“才刚十点钟。”

“你知道莱拉大概七点钟就起来准备了——奥德丽得让她等好几个钟头，”拉斯特站起来，他的赤脚慢腾腾地擦过地板，向前门走去。他的牛仔裤脚边缘都被鞋子磨损了，马蒂曾想给他买几条新的，但后来觉得没必要。拉斯特总喜欢把衣服穿到破为止，除此之外，马蒂也喜欢看他没系皮带的时候，让旧牛仔裤松松地挂在胯上的样子。

的确，有两个人影站在门廊上，背后是露水沾湿的草坪。一个娇小苗条，另一个只有她的一半高。还没等拉斯特拉住门把手，两只小手和一个鼻子已经贴在窗子上，想往屋里张望。马蒂知道过后他得擦玻璃了，但他完全不介意。

“这是谁？”马蒂开玩笑，拉斯特开了门，看见奥德丽和莱拉正瞧着他们，身上撒满金色的晨光。“我可不记得订过一个小姑娘，你是不是坐送奶员的车来的？”

莱拉笑着抬起头，跳进马蒂怀里，搂住他的脖子。他把她连同她的小马背包一起举起来，在她脸上大声亲了一下。“哦，现在我记起你是谁了——我最喜欢的小瓢虫。”

拉斯特让奥德丽从他身边走进屋里，她轻轻拥抱了他一下。拉斯特拍了拍她的手臂，她头顶上的发髻碰到了拉斯特的下巴，然后转向马蒂。马蒂已经把莱拉带进屋里，她还坐在马蒂胳膊当中，拉斯特把她接过来，她伸头亲了他一下。

“我有礼物给您，帕比，”莱拉说，拉斯特抱着她走进起居室，让奥德丽放下钥匙拥抱马蒂。“也给外公做了一个。”

“礼物，”拉斯特在沙发上坐下，让莱拉坐在他膝盖上。“惊喜吗？”

“不，就在我包包里，”莱拉说，从背上拿下背包。她拉开小袋的拉链，伸手进去翻了一阵，掏出一个塑料甲虫和一根紫色记号笔，然后把什么东西捏在手心里，但露出了一截绳头，拉斯特装作没看见。

“您可以先挑颜色，”莱拉神秘兮兮地说，“蓝的还是绿的？”

马蒂和奥德丽在几步外的厨房里说话，看着奥德丽的手机。“你要蓝的还是绿的，马蒂？”拉斯特问他们，等了片刻，直到马蒂带着不解的神色抬起头来。

“什么？”

“一个惊喜。”

“不是啦，外公。”莱拉坚持。

马蒂皱起鼻子想了想，样子跟刚才的莱拉一模一样。“绿的。”

“那我就要蓝的咯。”拉斯特说，看见莱拉张开她的小手，露出两根编织的彩带。

“我的朋友萨米拉教我做的，”莱拉解释说，把带子套在拉斯特手腕上。“您要一直戴着，等它断了，您最好的愿望就实现啦。”

“最好的愿望，嗯？”拉斯特暖声说，“去给外公吧，我们还可以把它改进一下。我得先想好一两个愿望。”

莱拉放下背包，从他腿上跳下地。“好主意。”她蹦蹦跳跳地跑向马蒂，奥德丽在一边看着，被逗乐了。过了一会儿，阿魂②在门口出现了，莱拉立刻向它跑去。

“看来没我的事了，”奥德丽笑着说，去拿她的钥匙。她手腕上戴着三个莱拉的小小作品，是粉色和蓝紫色的，没逃过拉斯特的眼睛。“每周末车接车送去外公家，就是当妈的光荣任务。”

“我送你出去，亲爱的。”马蒂把他的手带放在桌子上，和她一起走向前门。“梅赛德丝▪达莱拉，来跟你妈妈说再见。”

当奥德丽的车消失在街区那头，莱拉跑回房里，背起她的背包，穿过客厅进了客房，猫儿黏着她的脚后跟打转。拉斯特和马蒂站在厨台两边，面对着面，看着那两根蓝色和绿色的编织手带。

“还记得那时候，”马蒂忽然开口，眼神朦胧而遥远，“你用皮带勒着胳膊——”

“对，”拉斯特简单地回答，虽然他已经不再为此困扰。他拿起他的手带，把它递给马蒂。“帮我戴上。”

“我想这就算我们的友谊手带了，”几分钟后马蒂说，看着左腕上系着的彩带。他降低了声音，带着诙谐的调子。“你觉得她学‘空巴亚’③什么的还小了点？”

拉斯特耸了耸一边肩膀，手指摆弄着手带的穗子，“她这个年龄的孩子都相信魔法，就这么回事。”他说，“我们可以装作实现了愿望。”

“你心里已经有愿望了？”马蒂斜着眼看着拉斯特。他的声音还带着些疲惫的嘲讽——那来自这辈子见过的所有恐怖和尸体，有些是他们共同的经历，有些不是。但拉斯特从中听出一丝其他的东西。好像马蒂心底的某处还想相信，也希望拉斯特能相信，只为分享他们之间的小小秘密。

“也许吧，”他含糊地说，但他的手向台子对面伸过去，用两根指头轻轻摩挲着马蒂的手腕内侧。“那你呢？”

“当然有，”马蒂说，把拇指伸到拉斯特的手带下面，拨弄着，“保密。”

“我们俩都知道你守不住秘密，”拉斯特说，望着马蒂转身穿过客厅，信步走进客房。他们听见莱拉在那里责备阿魂钻进了她的背包。

拉斯特跟着他走过去，马蒂爆出一声笑，“那就等你自己去发现咯。”

 

***

 

有个小女孩在家里，周末过得很快。平时沉闷的打扫工作变得吵吵闹闹，在后花园里干活，钓鱼，加上几杯冰啤酒，度过漫长的下午，望着太阳在天空渐渐西沉。

莱拉跑东跑西，对什么都好奇，好像浑身罩着一层生气勃勃的光环。拉斯特并不相信气场的说法，至少不是那种老一套的光学把戏，但他看着她在院子里奔跑，留下一串笑声在风中，觉得她周围的空气都染上了淡紫和橙红。

她跟着马蒂收音机里的乡村音乐又唱又跳，扮演各种角色，还把拉斯特和猫儿拉来参加她的每个新冒险。即使在她安静的时候也是个奇迹。拉斯特望着她，看着她挨个试过每一种颜色的蜡笔，认真地翻过每一块拼图来拼出一幅图画，心里满是惊叹，那是他过去的一生中从未有幸体验过的。首先，是因为短短的两年，他的光明就燃烧殆尽，其次，是因为看着马蒂的女儿们已经不会伤到他，她们已经长成了大女孩，在周末烧烤的时候给他开门，不管他说多少次叫我拉斯特，她们只是无精打采地向他打招呼——嗨，科尔先生。

起初，帕比只是又一个角色，拉斯特有时候想。奥德丽进产房的那天，他开车去医院，副驾座上的马蒂一路上都攥紧了他的手，紧张地开玩笑，说现在当外公也太他妈年轻了。他简直想逃出医院。就在那天，他们叫他进了病房，把一个小小的襁褓放在他手里，他还不明白自己在其中是什么角色，或能否被允许靠近这以花命名，脆弱而珍贵的小生命。但不知怎的，他还是成功了。多数是因为马蒂在那里引导着他，一直以来都那么温柔和坚定，也是因为，就像从卡寇莎以来他们共同跋涉过的道路一样，他只需顺其自然就行。

那个时候，帕比只是个称呼。他答应它，把它写在生日卡上，一年一次，他斜斜的笔迹挨着马蒂方方正正的印刷体字。莱拉告诉马蒂外公你很厉害但帕比玩躲猫猫最最棒的时候，他微笑着；在他偷吃了一口她的蛋卷冰淇淋，让她喊着帕比不要！的时候大笑起来。

今天是拉斯特作为帕比的无数个星期六之一，拉斯特站在厨台边，给最后四片面包上涂上花生和黄油，马蒂坐在桌边写购物单。莱拉坐在他对面，摇晃着双腿，一边喝着柠檬粉冲泡的粉红柠檬水，一边把手里的切达奶酪片咬成各种形状。

“看这个，外公，”她举起一块说，拉斯特觉得形状勉强像个腰子。“这是北极熊。”

马蒂只是从眼镜上瞥了一眼，就低下头继续涂写他的单子。“你觉得拿吃的玩好吗，梅赛德丝▪达莱拉？”

“不——好，”莱拉一本正经地说，脚还在晃荡。她又咬了一大口她的北极熊，抬头看着拉斯特把四分之一块花生黄油三明治放在她面前的纸巾上。“您也要吃三明治吗，帕比？”

“是啊，小姐，”拉斯特说，拿起一块三明治咬了一口，“你把剩下的吃完，我们就去镇上买点好吃的做晚饭。”

莱拉嚼着嘴里的黄油花生酱考虑了一会儿，又想出个主意。“冰淇淋怎么样？”

“你要在店里乖乖的，好好吃完饭，我们再说冰淇淋的事。”马蒂接过拉斯特给他的半块三明治。“不然的话我可不保证，小丫头。上回那事我还记得呢。”

上一次，拉斯特记得小家伙大发脾气，哭得上气不接下气，就因为“买错了”棒冰。她躺在起居室地板上，哭着睡着了。听到她的大哭渐渐减弱成抽抽搭搭，又变成小声吸鼻子，他们才放下心来，把她抱上床去睡觉——那是他们最后一次买樱桃棒冰。

“嗯，”莱拉忽然装着在墙上发现了什么好玩的东西，“我好像不记得了。”

马蒂笑了，他站起来弯腰在她额头上亲了一下，然后向洗碗池走去。“嗯哼，我想你也不会。”

 

下午的雷阵雨转小的时候，他们把车开进了超市的停车场。柏油路面被浇得湿透，到处积着一汪汪水。莱拉站在车后，拉着拉斯特戴着戒指的手，看看自己的凉鞋，又看看地上的雨水。

“想也别想。”还没等她打什么主意，拉斯特就伸手把她捞起来，夹在胳膊底下。雨还没停，但已经变得稀疏了，把星星点点的水滴洒在他们的胳膊上，在头发上闪光。但马蒂还是没忘从后备箱里拿上一把伞。

“以防我们出来的时候碰上大雨。”他说，伸手拉平莱拉的短裤边，然后一起向商店走过去。“不能让甜饼被雨浇化啦。”

“女孩子可结实了，外公。”莱拉说，弯起胳膊给他看小小的肌肉。拉斯特微微一笑。“我才不会化呢。”

“当然不会，”马蒂认真地摇摇头，顽皮地斜了一眼。“我说的是帕比。”

拉斯特没有费劲去回嘴，继续目不斜视地往前走，绕过地上一个个水坑，莱拉在他胳膊下面咯咯笑。

“帕比不甜，”莱拉说，“他很帅。”

“我想他是又甜又帅吧，”马蒂自己也没料到会脱口而出，他觉得自己的耳朵尖有点发烧，连忙清了清嗓子。“你是又结实又可爱，对不？”

“我猜是吧，”莱拉说，带着五岁孩子的小小交际手腕。“但结实比可爱要多。”

“这才是我的好姑娘，”马蒂说。他们走进了推拉门。“十年以后有男孩子追你的时候，记得告诉他们哦。”

莱拉撅起嘴，想了一会儿。“要是他们不听呢？”

“那就告诉我和外公，”拉斯特说，伸手紧了紧她的马尾辫。“我们来操心吧。”

到了灯光明亮的大厅，他终于把莱拉放在瓷砖地上。他们俩去看鲜花，而马蒂推着购物车到处转。他的购物单塞在衬衫口袋里，他把它拿出来，从头到尾浏览了一遍，琢磨着哪个区最近。

“你想分散作战还是一起行动？”他问。拉斯特正拿起一束桃红的玫瑰，把它凑到莱拉面前让她闻一闻。“分头行动会快点，熟食柜前的队已经排了一里长了。”

“我们分头走，在当中碰头。”拉斯特说。在街头调查谋杀案的时候，他常对马蒂说这话，而如今他已经习惯在购物时这么说——在被资本主义装饰得五彩缤纷的大商场，灯火通明，人声鼎沸，老太太们为优惠券吵得不可开交。“我带着莱拉。”

“好。”马蒂叹了口气，从熟食柜的排号机上扯下一张纸条。“规矩点。”他看着他们转过拐角，走进第一条过道。拉斯特把购物单举得远远的，低头看着。这一阵他也需要戴眼镜了，跟马蒂一样，但他还是牢牢抓住那点固执不愿承认。

马蒂想他总有一天要把拉斯特拉到药店去，让他一副副去试架子上现成的眼镜，直到能看清楚为止，但天晓得那要等到什么时候。考虑到莱拉在睡前不听他们读完一两本故事书就不肯睡觉，拉斯特这个样子还是挺有用的——儿童书多数是用超大字体印刷的，隔着半个房间都看得到。

读书总是拉斯特的任务。马蒂努力不去吃他的醋，但无论他怎样忍着哈欠，憋着嗓子讲故事，莱拉还是更爱听拉斯特来念。养育孩子的过程总是有得有失，他想——因此他毫不犹豫地扔下这些失落感，在床的另一边坐下，听着拉斯特读仙女，公主和会说话的大象的故事。有时候他在莱拉之前就沉入梦乡，直到一只温暖的手落在肩上才醒来，让拉斯特拉他起来，上床睡觉。

是的，他想，对自己笑了笑。他们已经很幸运了。

熟食柜前的队在龟速移动，马蒂的大脑放空了。他的号码纸上印着73号，广播里放着歌曲，他前面的女人脚踝上纹着天晓得什么东西。他低头看着手腕上的手带，想着他还有什么愿望需要实现——如果他已经有了所需要的一切，或是他还漏掉了什么的话，

熟食柜后面的显示屏上跳出了73，店员也叫了他的号。马蒂在脑子里过了一遍他们需要的食品清单——多数是给他和拉斯特下周做三明治用的，枫糖火鸡和瑞士干酪，还有半磅意大利蒜肠，固定食谱。

马蒂谢了帮忙的店员，把他的熟食和调味品都包好，往农产品区走。拉斯特和莱拉肯定还没挑选完，他不紧不慢地用目光寻找着他们。他停下来看一种据称是樱桃和李子的杂交新品种，然后漫无目标地扫视了一下附近的三条通道。

马蒂站在一整面墙的麦片盒前，念着蜂蜜坚果谷物圈的标牌，忽然听见背后有人倒吸了一口气，“哦，我的天哪。”

“简直不敢相信，马丁▪哈特，”一个女人说。他还没来得及回头看，但这声音有点熟，让他大吃一惊，“这么多年了，宝贝儿，肯定是你没错。”

“凯思琳？”他刚转了个身，她就一阵风地冲过来，张开胳膊抱住他的脖子，险些把他手里的熟食包都撞到地上。他肺里的空气差点都被挤出来。他笑着设法回抱了她一下，努力透过她浓密的黑色卷发开口。“我猜没错，你这不是差点在麦片区给我来个抱摔嘛。”

“你这老坏蛋，离职以后就没你的消息了。”凯思琳后退了一步，狠狠拍了一下他的胳膊。她笑得那么开心，一点也不着恼。他发现她的眼角也出现了过去没有的鱼尾纹。“你该给老同事打个电话——告诉我你还活着呢。”

马蒂对她笑着，深吸了一口气，发现自己多想念她的声音。那些年里她负责谋杀案的文书工作，干起活来总是高高兴兴，精神满满，而他觉得一切都是理所应当。

“对不起，亲爱的，”他马上恢复了老习惯，像戴上旧手套一样自然。“见到你非常高兴，凯思琳——真的。”

“我也是，甜心。”她说，上下打量了他一番，打趣地挤了挤眼。“我们这个年纪看着都不赖是吧？看看你，留起椒盐胡子还挺帅嘛，简直认不出你了。”

“变化太多了。”马蒂说，只是为了客套，想到她连一半都不知道，心里有点打鼓。

“阿门。”凯思琳和气地说，从被她忘在脑后的购物车上抓起一本优惠券给自己扇风，“天啊，现在我想起来了，听说过你和——”她屏住呼吸，拿不定主意该不该继续说，“……几年前在新闻里听过你和拉斯特的名字。太可怕了，你们俩小子能活着出来，我真得跪下来感谢上帝。”

凯思琳抓住马蒂的一只手，紧紧握了一会儿。“不想旧事重提，但在你和……那事之后，”她悲伤地笑了笑，摇摇头，“真的很高兴听说你了结了那些不幸家庭的案子。那时候你们俩可是局里第一把好手。”

简直无巧不巧，马蒂朝凯思琳背后看去，发现拉斯特和莱拉在麦片通道的另一头拐了个弯，推着车向他这边走过来。他的心好像在胸中翻了个跟斗，他大笑了一声，笑得响亮又开心——终于等到了这个时刻，让他如释重负。

“我得说，现在也是。”马蒂咧嘴笑着，她眯起眼睛斜了他一眼，他只是歪着头朝她身后点了点。

拉斯特已经在远处认出了他们，并用眼神和马蒂无声地交换了意见。他拉着莱拉的手，懒洋洋地走过来，一点也不急。凯思琳转过身来，大叫了一声，引得几个顾客纷纷回头看——拉斯特只是难以觉察地微微一笑。

“嗨，凯思琳小姐，”拉斯特说，有点腼腆，莱拉躲在他背后。“好久不见。”

“真是要了我的老命了，”凯思琳稍微冷静了点，用手捂着嘴，眼泪汪汪。“简直不敢相信我的眼睛，真是你吗？拉斯汀▪科尔？看看你，不可能——你的头发多漂亮，现在都变灰了。”

拉斯特微微低下头，轻轻翘起嘴角。“世事无常嘛。你还和我记得的一样漂亮。”

“真是个迷人精，”凯思琳轻轻笑了一声，吸着鼻子，擦了擦眼睛，“拥抱一下，宝贝儿，我可不会像对付可怜的马蒂似的把你勒得半死。”

她踮起脚来用一只胳膊抱着拉斯特的脖子，小心着没有撞到他，然后低头向莱拉一笑。

“还有——这位漂亮的小姐是谁呀？”她礼貌地问，有点犹豫，说明她还没来得及猜出眼前的人是谁。她看看拉斯特，又看看马蒂，惊讶和好奇像走马灯似的在脸上交替闪过。

拉斯特用手抚摸着莱拉的头顶，轻声把她从自己背后哄出来。“这位是凯思琳小姐，”莱拉抬头望着年长的女士，凯思琳和马蒂也盯着她看，“很久以前我和外公还是警察的时候，她是我们的同事。把你的名字告诉她吧。”

“嗨，凯思琳小姐，”莱拉小声说，还用两根指头拉着拉斯特的皮带环，凯思琳蹲下来，拉了拉她的手。“我叫莱拉。”

“这名字真好听。”凯思琳说，带着她的招牌笑容站起来。“很高兴认识你，甜心。”

马蒂在她旁边清了清嗓子。“莱拉是我大女儿——呃，奥德丽的女儿。”马蒂说。凯思琳想发问，但问题还在嘴边没来得及说出来。“她来我和拉斯特这儿过周末。”

凯思琳眨了眨眼，转着眼珠，来回看着他们三个，闭着嘴无声地说了声哦。马蒂知道她一向聪明，也不喜欢传同事们的闲话。但他猜到她还没参透其中的奥妙。

“我不知道你们住一起，”凯思琳小心地说。虽然过了这么些年，那些闲言碎语肯定还没传到她耳朵里，她也不像是会在下班后的酒吧里跟史蒂夫▪杰瑞西和鲍比▪卢茨之流一起拍酒罐嚼舌头的人。

“呃，”马蒂忸怩地说，和拉斯特对视了一眼，笑了笑。“嗯——你也看见了。”

莱拉忽然来了勇气，抓住这个机会挺身而出。她咯咯笑起来，好像凯思琳说了个蠢笑话。

“帕比和外公当然住一起，”她用手把拉斯特的左手转过来，让光照亮了他的戒指。“他们结婚啦！”

 

***

 

不知怎么的——拉斯特猜主要是因为莱拉，但他也不太确定——他们最后还是买了冰淇淋。

凯思琳小姐请客，这事在今早他起床的时候也没料到，但既来之则安之，他也从莱拉正吃着的香蕉船里舀了一勺。马蒂坐在他对面，挨着凯思琳，老老实实地啃他的蛋卷冰淇淋。先前他拒绝了三次，最后凯思琳让他闭嘴，不然她就要亲自动手替他点了。

（她一路上都哭个不停，一直到超市外的停车场他们帮她把买好的东西装上车，她还在抽抽搭搭。她从皮夹里掏出一张面巾纸，抽噎着说我一直，一直祈祷着这天——马蒂只能把她拉到自己身边，拍怕她的肩膀。）

现在他们坐在“冰雪皇后”里吃甜品，冰箱嗡嗡响着，偶尔响起搅拌机的声音，到处是巧克力和热华夫的味道。拉斯特伸手从莱拉脸上抹掉一坨奶油，拿出一张纸巾以备不时之需。凯思琳喝了一口奶昔，用吸管在杯子里戳着，觉得奶昔太稠，干脆打开盖子用勺舀着吃。

“那你认识外公和帕比好长时间啦？”莱拉含着一口草莓冰淇淋说。“在妈咪小时候？”

“是啊，小姐，”凯思琳笑眯眯地说，“我还记得你妈妈像你这么大的时候，马——呃你外公，有一年的圣诞节带她来警局办公室，她用拐棍糖做了个小驯鹿送给我，就在我办公桌上的杯子里放着呢。”

“好酷，”莱拉礼貌地说，然后抬起头，摆弄着手里的勺子。“那时候帕比和外公就在槲寄生下面亲亲吗？”

马蒂立刻被他的冰淇淋呛住了，而拉斯特像石头似的坐着一动不动，心想这孩子是不是会跟没事人一样，把他们坑到底才算完。

凯思琳的反应是她的典型作风，她只是笑着摇摇头。“不，甜心，至少那年没有——我们规定工作时间不许亲嘴。”

他们买好的东西在车里都快化了，照这个样子下去，马蒂真想躲到桌子底下去。但拉斯特还是忍不住微笑起来。他把香蕉切成小块喂给莱拉吃，以免她弄得到处都是。凯思琳的笑声真诚又温暖，和以前一样甜。她说到以前的趣事——98年夏天那时候马蒂最喜欢的咖啡杯失踪了两个星期，一屋子的州警都没查出被谁偷光了更衣室里的卷纸——他们都跟她一起笑个不停。

最后冰淇淋都化了，被吃得干干净净，凯思琳没有再耽搁他们的时间，走出店门，站在下午的阳光下。

“见到你们太高兴了，”她说，给马蒂一个告别的拥抱，这次还在他脸上啄了一下。“是上帝的恩赐，我说真的。”

“恐怕这个恩赐你没想到吧，”马蒂笑着说，有点不好意思，捏了捏她的胳膊肘。与其说尴尬还不如说惊奇，拉斯特想，因为他们刚刚和孙女一起吃了冰淇淋——还有这位见证过他们在停车场打得头破血流的女士。

凯思琳向他一笑，做了个鬼脸，表情变得有点神秘。“你可不知道我过去祈求过什么，马丁▪哈特。但今后我祈祷的时候会加上一条。”

她拥抱了拉斯特一下表示告别，这次靠得更近，温柔而认真。他忽然感到一阵感激之情，感激她滚烫的黑咖啡，还有平时对他所有需要的特别关照。这些小事微不足道，但多年之后，所有的一切加起来就变得越来越重要。

“过去从没见你笑得像今天这么多，”凯思琳拍了拍他的背。“真为你高兴，宝贝儿。保重，别再把自己关起来了。你们俩都是哦。”

拉斯特告诉她不会。他是认真的。在他面前，是无尽的夏日，金色时光。

 

 

 

①原文是Poppy，找不到合适的对应词，只好音译了。

②阿魂：Ghost，是《拥有》里拉斯特和马蒂养的猫。

③空巴亚：“Kumbaya”字面意思为“到这里来吧”，是非裔美国人的一首传统圣歌和流行民谣，在1960年代成为民权运动和嬉皮士运动的赞歌。这里是说马蒂觉得友谊手带有点嬉皮士的意思。

 


End file.
